narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sōrei Ningyō-hō
Users of this puppetry ninjutsu manipulates the body of a target on the fly. The user seals himself into a subject to be manipulated at will, rendering all of the target's knowledge, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu accessible to the wielder, although it takes time to integrate all of the information. All of the wielder's jutsu also remains accessible in this state, yielding a combat capable synergy of both the target and the user. Background The Batista's notoriety as a fūinjutsu and juinjutsu specialist spread across the land in the war torn era. Enemies feared his skill sets and attempted to assassinate him. They were nearly successful. However, Batista survived and sought a better method of dealing with opponents. Puppeteers played a significant role in attempts on Batista's life, as did jinchuuriki. Batista gleaned from these attacks a seed of an idea. He developed concepts of sealing a living being inside another in order to use the target as a puppet. Seeing a weakness in combat sealing methods that his clan became known for, Batista Kittu invented this particular style of puppetry to compliment senjingan sealing techniques. Execution The hidden technique developed alongside the senjingan sealing methodology as part of a system of combat fūinjutsu and juinjutsu tactics, allowing the user to invade and takeover an opponents chakra network. Upon performing the Aquarius → Scorpio → Gemini → Cancer encoded hand seals, the user slaps his palm anywhere on the opponents body. The user is then sealed into the target's body in a manner similar to a bijuu. However, there are several differences. First, the entire body of the caster is sealed. Second, the seal is designed to suppress the targets chakra in favor of the sealer's chakra, rendering the former subservient to the latter. Third, the target's consciousness is suppressed in the manner of bijuu instead of the sealed entity. These differences make this sealing technique essentially the reverse of the various bijuu sealing methods. Hidden Techniques Sōrei Ningyō-hō *(騒霊人形法, Poltergeist Puppet Method): Original jutsu that allows total possession of an enemies chakra network and therefore the opponent's body. This allows access to the enemies jutsu and results in immediate death upon release from the target's body, similar to a jinchuuriki. Sōrei Ningyō-hō: Jikkaigogu *(十界互具:騒霊人形法, Poltergeist Puppet Method: Mutual Possession of the Ten Realms) Modified jutsu that allows the user to summon and possess a ethereal creature who then takes possession of the body of the summoner. The user controls the creature who controls the user's body, hence "mutual possession." Batista considered this a form of self-puppetry as the body is literally manipulated like a marionette by the ethereal entity, whom the user manipulates in turn. This renders the user immune to the effects genjutsu and physical injury at the cost of debilitating damage upon jutsu's end if the body encounters serious injury. Risk Gyakumodori *(逆戻り, Reversal) Like other sealing jutsu, this technique contains the risk that the target can overpower the user under some circumstances of emotional turmoil, while drawing on the target's chakra. However, this risk is minimal if the target's chakra or spiritual energy is weaker than user or the target is less experienced. Also, if the user maintains emotional equilibrium and logically detached during combat he remains immune to manipulation in a manner similar to a perfect jinchuuriki. Batista developed meditation methodology to facilitate this state. Sōhansei Seikyo *(相反性逝去, Reciprocal Death) Much like a jinchuuriki, if the target is killed during possession, the user dies as well. However, the user is immune to any injuries short of death. If he relinquishes the jutsu and exits the body before target dies he remains free of any harmful consequences from injuries sustained to the target during combat.